Everyone and Pin
This is a page describes the interactions between Pin and the other contestants in BFDI(A). She is a good leader and therefore have interacted with a lot of contestants. However, she has been seen as an enemy by a few contestants. Coiny In Barriers and Pitfalls, when Pin got stuck on the rising wall by Teardrop, Coiny apologized to Pin for having to climb over her, which he later did. In Sweet Tooth, Coiny and Pin competed for their respective teams in the eating contest, and were very close together while eating it. In Season 2, Pin and Coiny, along with Donut were the only ones on W.O.A.H. Bunch since it was formed. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny recovered the dead Pin as soon as possible, even popping Bubble by accident. In Get in the Van, when Pin is about to gets her limbs removed, Coiny was looking at her, appears to concern for her. Pin has a possible love interest with Coiny. Status: Friends (Possible Love Interests) Eraser In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin insulted Eraser by saying that Eraser thinks that he thinks he is too cool for anything, which offended him. But then choose him to be on her team because he was the "least horrible". Status: Minor Enemies Leafy In Season 1, they were good friends and even formed an alliance. In Return of the Hang Glider however, their friendships ended after she found out that Leafy stole Dream Island. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, she was one of characters seen chasing Leafy. Pin was also the one who tore her map and trapped Leafy in Yoyleland. In Get in the Van, she was surprised that Leafy come back from Yoyleland and tried to freeze Leafy but failed to do so. Later on, she also tried to stab Leafy with a knife but misses and hit the Puffball Speaker Box. Status: Enemies (One-Sided) Needle They didn't interact much with each other in Season 1. However, in Season 2, they have more times together due to they are on the same team. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pin and Coiny decide to select Needle to be on their team. Pin also said "Needy" to Needle. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pin asks Needle what would happen if Coiny and Nickel were put next to each other. Needle say that there is no "point" waiting, Pin replied that it is a good "point" and and they watch what would happen together. Status: Friends Pencil In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pin choose Pencil to be on her team. In Return of the Hang Glider, both Pin and Pencil agreed that Leafy deserves execution. When Pencil found Flower's Announcer Crusher to kill Leafy with, Pin and the other contestants were happy. Status: Friends Puffball In Get in the Van, Pin attemped to kill Leafy with a knife, but misses her and hits the Puffball Speaker Box. Later, after Puffball knew that Pin killed her speaker box, Puffball became angry at her, and spits rainbows at Pin's face. In Cake at Stake, Puffball win the prize, and it was to remove one contestant's limbs. Puffball choose Pin's limbs to be removed. Status: Enemies Teardrop Pin and Teardrop seem to be good friends in Season 2. In Get Digging, Pin tells Coiny to choose her because she is her best friend and is also the only one that didn't say she hate her. However, when Pin and Coiny were high five each other, Teardrop joins and interrupted them. Pin said that everyone know that everyone know that she isn't a "real" contestant. Status: Minor Friends Woody In Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Pin realizes Woody is going to be on her team, she barfs on him. in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pin shouts at Woody for not doing the test and having testophobia. Status: Enemies (One-Sided) Gallery Pin Jumping.png|Pin Coiny Pose.png|Coiny EyebrowsEraser.png|Eraser Leafy-0.jpg|Leafy Pencil.png|Pencil EyebrowsPuffball.png|Puffball Teardrop when happy.png|Teardrop Woody ep.1.png|Woody Category:Pin Category:Interaction Pages